


The person who sent you this...

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Texting Mishaps, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Mitch accidentally sends Pat something he shouldn’t have.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	The person who sent you this...

**Author's Note:**

> Au to the cricverse 😊

Pat was laying in his hotel bed in Brisbane, scrolling on his phone in the dark, when he got a message from Mitch. 

His heart flipped involuntarily - he had had a crush on his best friend for so many years now, yet he still couldn’t contain his excitement to hear from the West Australian. 

It was a link to a TikTok, so Pat opened it and watched. It was a teenage girl dancing, and every beat of the song, she pointed to a new word that appeared on the screen: “The - person - who - sent - you - this -“

A pause, as she wiggled her hips in a way that would probably be alluring to straight males - 

“- wants - to -“

Another pause, this time as she adjusted the straps of her tank top, obviously making her chest move - 

“cuddle - and - make out!”

Pat dropped his phone on his face with surprise, and it had nothing to do with nearly seeing the young lady’s nipple as it made a break for freedom from her tiny bikini top. 

Another text came through after that, forcing Pat to pick his jaw up from the theoretical ground. 

“I should send this to Patty lol”

That message was definitely not intended for Pat’s eyes. 

After two seconds, Mitch unsent both messages - but Pat had already seen them. His heart was racing like crazy. 

***  
Down the hallway, Mitch was bashing on Shaun’s door with distress. 

“Mate, I gave you your own keycard for this,” Shaun protested, opening the door. 

Mitch was as pale as a ghost - barely a hint of the tan he’d developed over the summer was visible. “I fucked up so bad.”

Shaun opened the door wider so that Mitch could walk in, and he flopped down on Shaun’s bed dramatically. Shaun perched beside him, waiting for Mitch to explain. 

Mitch let out a pained groan, and Shaun huffed a laugh. 

“Mate, are you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

Mitch just handed Shaun his phone. Shaun unlocked it, confused, to see Mitch’s text thread with Pat. The last two messages from Mitch had been unsent.

“What happened?”

Mitch threw an arm over his face. “I thought I was texting Starcy,” he mumbled into his arm. 

“Oh no,” Shaun worried. “Was it something incriminating?”

Mitch shifted his arm a fraction just so he could look over it and meet Shaun’s eyes. “I sent him a TikTok that said ‘the person who sent you this wants to cuddle and make out’.”

Shaun cringed. “Fuck, mate. Can you pretend it was for someone else?”

“I literally captioned it ‘I should send this to Patty’,” Mitch groaned. 

Shaun laid back on the bed beside Mitch, shaking his head. “Mate, why are you so stupid?”

Mitch groaned, faking some sobs. “I’m gonna jump off the balcony.”

“Mitchell Ross, don’t joke about that,” Shaun chastised. “Okay, Pat kind of knows you like him now. Is that so bad?”

“We’re best friends, Shaun. Of course it’s bad.”

Shaun shrugged. “Maybe not, though. What if he feels the same way?”

“Why would he?”

“He’s stuck with you all these years despite your mistakes... so many mistakes,” Shaun emphasised, causing Mitch to poke him in the ribs. “He must see something good in you, mate. Don’t know what,” he teased, earning another poke. 

Mitch considered that. “Even if that were true, I fucked it up by deleting the messages and freaking out.”

Shaun shrugged. “Just sleep on it and see how he reacts in the morning. It’s midnight - anything now will just make things worse.”

Mitch couldn’t imagine trying to sleep with this hanging over his head, but he knew his brother was right. He sighed. “Fine,” Mitch relented. “If I die in my sleep, it was nice knowing ya.”

Shaun chuckled at that, sitting up and pulling Mitch up by the scruff of his collar. 

“You’ll be right, mate. He loves you. Don’t even stress,” Shaun suggested. 

Mitch sighed, nodding. He bid his brother goodnight and returned to his own hotel room. 

He had just changed into sleep shorts and settled into bed when there was a knock on the door. 

“You have a key, Shaun,” Mitch huffed, annoyed to get up when he was already comfortable. 

He opened the door and nearly choked when it wasn’t Shaun at all. It was Pat. His cheeks flamed red immediately. 

Pat looked gorgeous. He was wearing an old, worn out T-shirt, and a pair of running shorts so short that Mitch thought they must have been stolen from one of Pat’s sisters. Mitch’s mind decided that would be a great time to imagine how those lean legs would feel, wrapped around Mitch’s waist as he -

“Mitchy, can I come in?”

Mitch blinked, snapping out of his (very hot) daydream. 

“Yeah, come in,” Mitch said, half choking with embarrassment. 

Pat sat on the end of Mitch’s bed, and Mitch sat down where he had been laying moments before, heart racing. Mitch knew why Pat was there - he had obviously seen the messages, and he had come to gently let Mitch know they were just friends. 

Mitch tried to save some of his dignity before Pat had the chance to break his heart. 

“I’m sorry about those messages.”

Pat smiled softly, looking away for a moment. “It’s okay. The video was cute,” he shrugged. “Who were you trying to text?”

“Starcy,” Mitch admitted. 

Pat raised his eyebrows, thinking that over for a moment. He hummed thoughtfully. “Do you often talk to Starcy about wanting to make out with me?”

Mitch cringed painfully, covering his face with his hands. “Patty, you weren’t meant to see that, I’m sorry-“

Pat giggled angelically, shuffling up the bed so that he was right beside Mitch. “Mitchy, if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask,” he grinned, leaning in so that his face was only a breath away from Mitch’s. 

Mitch’s heart stopped. “Are you sure?”

Pat laughed softly, bringing a hand up to tangle it through Mitch’s messy hair. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long,” Pat admitted. “Never thought we were on the same page.”

Mitch couldn’t believe his luck. “Patty, I wrote the damn book,” he replied, closing the gap between them. 

Mitch kept the kiss feather light, not wanting to overstep and ruin the best friendship in his life. 

After a soft, gentle kiss, Pat pulled back, putting a millimetre of space between them. Mitch panicked, afraid he’d misread the whole situation. 

“Is everything okay?” Mitch worried. 

Pat clearly sensed the panic in his voice, so he pressed his forehead against Mitch’s, grounding him. 

“I thought you wanted to make out,” Pat teased, tracing a finger along Mitch’s cheekbone. 

Mitch gasped with delight, leaning in and giving Pat what he asked for. 

***  
When Shaun walked into Mitch’s room to wake him the following morning, he absolutely did not expect to see Pat Cummins, shirtless in Mitch’s bed, asleep in Mitch’s arms, both of their necks bruised black and purple. 

He left, shutting the door behind him. The younger boys could be late to breakfast as penance for ruining Shaun’s innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! Thanks for reading 🥰
> 
> Third post in two days!! Thanks for all the kind words helping me through a bit of writer’s block last week 🥰❤️


End file.
